


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Naruto
Genre: GaaLee, M/M, Mistaken Identity, airport shenanigans, gaaleefest, gaaleefest2017, i can't even remember what it was for, i saw this prompt and the first thing i thought of was that old commercial, protect him, puregaalee, rock lee is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: PureGaaLee's Gaaleefest 2017! Prompt- Mistaken Identity!This is a short one, mostly because I have another fic for the fest, and I just really really wanted to write something short and cute for this prompt.Thank you to my beta, ContrEeri- you helped me a ton!-----------Rock Lee just wants to greet his boyfriend in an enthusiastic youthful way.





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

Rock Lee was pacing something fierce. He had been at the airport for what must certainly have been hours and he was losing his mind. For the first time in over six months he was finally given the chance to see his boyfriend again. He was a handsome, especially if you asked Rock Lee, young man by the name of Gaara and he was exceptionally busy. In spite of being only seventeen years of age, Gaara was the leader of Suna and had been for three years. As if a long distance relationship wasn’t hard enough, Gaara’s schedule could have killed the whole thing a hundred times over by this point. Lee had only been involved in a relationship with him for two years, but he had seen how much Gaara had to do every single day. Mountains of paperwork, meetings, and peace talks followed Gaara like the Plague. Yet somehow he still managed to make time for Lee. Only having actually met in person four times, the two teens would videochat every chance they got. Recently Lee had been chattering endlessly about the fifth time they would be in the same physical space.

“It will be lucky number five!”

“Lee, seven is supposed to be the lucky number,” Gaara had told him. 

“Every time I can truly hold you in my arms is lucky to me!” Lee had kissed his camera after that and then promptly had to wipe it clean.

Now he was walking a rut into the floor of the airport. His boyfriend’s flight from Suna had been delayed. He kept checking the screen for their arrival time and walking back to look at the gate. It never changed. Arrival time- 9:15. He wanted to scream.  
There were lots of other people loitering around while they waited for the plane to arrive. Suna was a massive town, much more like a city, which meant there were probably a lot of people on the plane, and at least that many waiting for them to arrive in Konoha. He still wanted to scream, but at least he could try and reason with himself not to actually do it. If everyone else had to wait, then so would he!

It seemed Lee’s prayers were finally answered when all at once the screen popped up with a big white notification that the plane was in their airspace. That must mean they were landing! The crowds of people were surging forward and Lee got pushed to the back of the group. He had to stand on tip-toes now and even then he could only see the tops of people’s heads.  


With a frown, furrowing his big black eyebrows, he yanked out his phone and started tapping away. He paused to smile at his background, which was a photo of himself and his boyfriend. It was one of the very first photos he and Gaara had taken as a couple; it was actually taken in an airport by their mutual friend Naruto. In all honesty it was a terrible picture. Gaara looked ready to drop dead, Lee was crying, and there were five other people in the background staring at them. But because of sentiment and the fact that it was the first picture of Lee hugging Gaara where Gaara was hugging back, he kept it. Finishing his trip down memory lane, Lee checked his messages to see if Gaara had written in.

Nothing.

Huffing, he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and looked back up. A shock of bright red hair passing a little ways to his left caught his eye. Spinning on the spot, he loomed up on his toes again. Where was he? Where? Lee was sure he had just seen him! 

Ah! There! Walking away from him, wearing a long grey robe! Such bright red hair. It had to be Gaara! He must have just missed him. He was in the back of the crowd…

Grinning, Lee took off after the redhead. Once he was close enough he jumped onto his back with a happy cry of, “Gaara!”  


Almost immediately he was being shoved off. Was he too heavy?

And then the man turned around and instead of big sky blue eyes staring back at him he was met with a pair of rich dark brown. He stepped back with a gasp, hand going to his mouth.

“You are not my boyfriend! I am so sorry!” he quickly apologized, face hot with embarrassment. 

The redhead who was not his redhead stared at him for a moment before his, admittedly beautiful, brown eyes looked Lee up and down. His lips turned up in a smile. “I’m not your boyfriend?” he parroted, mischief shining in his eyes. “That’s too bad, you’re a work of art.”

Lee let out a nervous chuckle, turning his head back and forth, searching for Gaara. Not that this redhead wasn’t nice, but he wasn’t Gaara.

Finally looking back at the poor man who had been the recipient of his piggyback, Lee asked, “Did you, um… You did not happen to see another young man with red hair on your flight, did you?”

“‘Fraid not, handsome,” the mystery man purred. “Tell you what, why don’t I wait with you and we can see if this boyfriend of yours shows up? Hm?” He stepped closer to Lee, putting a hand on his chest and making Lee thoroughly nervous.

“Th-that is all right! I can wait for him just fine on my own! I do not want to bother you any more than I already have!” Lee was squawking and the man with the brown eyes was stepping even closer to him. He needed an escape route so badly right now.

“Lee?” Thank Youth.

He turned fast and positively beamed. “Gaara!” Lee rushed to his redhead, who was wearing a long white robe, rather than a grey one--why had Lee forgotten he said he would be in white what was wrong with him, he would do five-hundred pushups in penance for forgetting! He immediately enveloped his redhead in a massive hug that lifted him off the ground.

Humming happily into the fabric of Gaara’s clothes, Lee swayed back and forth holding Gaara close. Joy thrummed through him and he was smiling so wide he wondered if his face might split.

A soft chuckle behind him startled Lee so badly he nearly crushed his boyfriend and dropped him all in one. Nearly.  
He whipped his head around to look at the mystery man from before to find him smiling as flirtatiously as he had before Gaara’s arrival. 

“Your boyfriend is Gaara?” he asked, sounding amused, “You should have told me.”

“Hello, Sasori,” Gaara greeted, voice flat despite the fact that his boyfriend still had him raised a solid two feet off the ground.

Lee began spluttering, looking back and forth between the two. “You two know each other?!”

Gaara nodded down at him. “Sasori’s grandmother worked with my father when he was still alive,” he answered. “I hope Lee didn’t startle you too much, Sasori.”

Sasori chuckled. “Oh, he startled me terribly,” Sasori said, “You should keep a close eye on that boyfriend of yours, Gaara. Somebody might just steal him away someday.”

“Somebody like you?” Gaara had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face when he asked. In reply, Sasori simply winked, waved, and walked away from the two of them.

Lee stood there staring after him, completely silent and still until his boyfriend patted his shoulders. “Lee, would you let me down?”

“Oh,” he quickly lowered Gaara. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Ready to go?” Gaara turned away, heading toward baggage claim. It took Lee a moment of stammering to jog up to his side.

“You are not upset?” he asked, staring at Gaara. 

Gaara didn’t even slow his walk as he replied. He didn’t look at Lee as he said, “The only one I am upset with right now is Sasori for putting his hands on you.”

Lee chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, to be fair I did put quite a bit more than just my hands on him…”

Gaara turned his head to blink up at Lee a few times. His mouth opened, then closed, and he sighed, looking away again. “On second thought, I don’t really want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again Eeri!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
